totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie poszukiwania, pod pomnikiem Neptuna
Chris: Witam, was serdecznie z tej strony Chris. Przypomnijmy co się działo w poprzednim odcinku.*sceny z poprzedniego odcinka*Nasi zawodnicy poznali się w Warszawie. Po podziale na drużyny i małym Qizie, wypór eliminacji padł na Samsona.*koniec scen*Dzisiaj zaś czeka ich wiele zadań w Gdańsku. Don, gotowe? Don: Tak, Chris tylko nie jestem pewny czy rola pomocnika obejmuje wyganianie gościa w stroju myszki miki od planu. Chris: Ja decyduje co robisz. Don: Niby tak, ale Chef się leni. On nie mógł tego zrobić? Chris: Don, Don, Don, Chef by zabił te myszkę. Poza tym lubię cię męczyć. Zapraszam na Totalną Porażkę Polską Podróż (czołówka) Klasa Patriotów thumb W autobusie są trzy przedziały, każdy jest dla innej drużyny. W tym przedziale większość drużyny się nudzi. Stefan robi Aerobik. Stefan: Dziewczyny, co tak stoicie? Chodzie ze mną poćwiczyć. Super Zabawa. Diana: Nie dzięki. Avia: W sumie, to ja chętnie poćwiczę. Klasa Januszy thumb Max i Jordan siedzą i oglądają dziewczyny. Izabela: Dlaczego ruszasz moje hantle? Ruby: A czemu nie, dziewczynko? Izabela: Jak mnie nazwałaś? Max: Będzie grubo. Klasa Lewandowskich thumb wszyscy dokańczają śniadanie. Miko: Arbert, masz zamiar kończyć frytki? Albert: Nie. Jak chcesz to możesz wziąć. Natali(AS)Natali: Nie wiem jak wy możecie jeść te ohydne fast-foody na śniadanie. Miko: Ohydne? Odszczekaj to albo zrobię z Albertem Fusion dance. Albert: Że co? Ozzy: Miko, jakie anime oglądałeś? Miko: Naruto i Dragon ball, a co? Ozzy: A widziałeś kiedyś Tokyo Ghule? Albo Notatnik Śmierci? Miko: Po co to komu? Chris(przesz megafon): Dojechaliśmy. Witamy w Gdańsku. Plac Chris: Witam drużyny. Dzisiaj czeka nas interesujące poszukiwania. Izabela: Przejdź do konkretów. Nie mamy całego dnia. Chris: Spokojnie. Już tłumacze zasady. Ja, Don i Chef poukrywaliśmy się w różnych miejscach. Ten tłok ludzi nie ułatwi wam znalezienia nas. Każda drużyna ma znaleźć inną osobę. Patroci-Chefa, Cebulaki-Dona, Lewandowcy-Mnie. Potem otrzymacie dalsze instrukcje. Avia: Chwila, ale ty jesteś tutaj Chris znika w obłokach dymu. Max: I wszytko jasne Zadanie Cebulaki thumb Jordan: Dobra, tym razem musimy trawić za trzy punkty. Izabela: Możesz sobie odpuścić te sportowe metafory? Ruby: Nie przestawaj! To urocze. Izabela'(p.z)': Co z nią? Przecież rano była opryskliwa? Max: Hej, tata jest tam. Beznadziejna kryjówka, siedzi na widoku w pizzeri. Jordan: Wiesz, najciemniej jest pod latarniom. Drużyna podchodzi do restauracji i siada koło Dona. Don: Czego, chcecie? Ruby: A jak myślisz? Jesteśmy tu wy ramach wyzwana, przecież. Don: TO ono się już zaczęło? A ja myślałem, że mam co najmniej godzinę. Dobrze, wasze wyzwane, to pokonać osobę która nam się strasznie naprzykrza. To tamta myszka Miki! Lewandowscy thumb Ozzy: To gdzie ten Chris? Natali: Ty się skup na szukaniu celu. Albert: Tam jest. Chris stał przed sklepem z bibelotami. Chris: O w końcu mnie znaleźliście. Ozzy: To nie było takie trudne. Chris: Wmawiaj to sobie. Miko: Po co tu jesteśmy? Chris: Ponieważ w tym miejscu sprzedają pozytywki. Wy musice znaleźć tę która gra naszą czołówkę. Chris się odsuwa, a zanim na stole leży ze 50 pozytywek. Patrioci thumb Fiona: Chefie!!! Diana: To mistrz Tortur i zagłady, serio myślisz, że wywabisz go z kryjówki, wołając go? Stefan: Siedzi na schodach. Diana: Nie dobijaj mnie. Avia: Chefie mamy cię. Chef: Niestety. Widzicie tego gościa? Chef pokazuje na gościa który siedzi na schodach. Diana: Nom Chef: Zaprał Donowi portfel. Waszym celem jest go odzyskać. Gostek wstaje i rzuca w zawodników diabełkami, które wybuchają bardzo mocno. To nie są normalne diabełki. Cebulaki thumb Widać jak drużyna nawala się z gościem w stroju myszki miki Max: Heh. Myszka jest wytrzymalsza niż się wydaje. Izabela: Nakładam go, a on nić. Jordan: Dalej, musimy dobiec do ostatniej bazy. Ruby: Nie, serio odpuść te metafory. Max: Gdybyśmy mieli tylko coś czybyśmy go pokonali. Jordan: Mam w plecaku kij bejsbolowy. Max: Wszytko ma swoje granice. Nie będziemy go okładać kijem. Ruby: Dawaj go. Ruby idzie do mikiego i podnosi Kij. Nim się zamachnęła, myszka zaczęła uciekać, porzucając zdjęcie loga ich drużyny. Chef: Teraz musicie wrócić z tym logiem do fontanny. Lewandowscy thumb Drużyna przejrzała już większość pozytywek. Ozzy: To drwa za długo. Natali: Nie przesadzaj. Zostało 10 pozytywek. Albert: To 3 od lewej. Miko: eeee, Z skąd wiesz? Albert: Mam taki talent. Po dziurkach mogę to sprawdzić. Ozzy: Niemożliwe. Natali bierze pozytywkę i zaczyna grać. Słychać czołówkę. Ozzy: Mam dość. Chris: Gratuluje, oto logo waszej drużyny. Zanieście je pod pomnik Neptuna. Patrioci thumb Stefan: Jakim cudem, ten gość zdobył materiały wybuchowe? Diana: wiesz, ile można zarobić na sprzedaży fidget spinnerów? Avia: Nie mamy z nim szans. Diana: Nie mamy z nim szans, bo przesz jego bomby nie przejdziemy. Fiona, może nam pomożesz? Fiona wstała z ziemi z łapaczem snów. Fiona: Robiłam to. Fiona biegnie do wroga i odbija jeden z jego diabełków prosto w niego. Wróg podnosi rękę a w niej widać logo Patriotów. Don: Biegnijcie do Fontany Naptuna. Zakończenie Chris jest już przy Fontanie. Podbiega drużyna Januszy. Jordan: Jesteśmy pierwsi? Chris: Jakimś cudem, tak. Widać dwie drużyny, biegną naraz do Chrisa i rzuciły się na niego jednocześnie. Fiona: To kto wygrał? Chris: Ta drużyna której wszyscy członkowie są razem, czyli Lewandowscy. Diana: Co?! Diana się obraca i widzi Stefana, który się wlecze z tyłu. Diana'(p.z)': Stefan, mnie zawiódł. Dowie się jak kończą ci, którzy mnie zawiodą. Chris: Patrioci widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji. Ceremonia thumb Chris: Bez zbędnego przedłużania. Bezpieczni są Diana i Fiona. Zostaje Avia i Stefan. A odpada * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stefan. Stefan odchodzi w stronę Traktora. Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Ruby i Izabel się pogodzą? Oglądaj Totalna Porażka Polska Podróż. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Polskiej Podróży